


Cold As You

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is back home and trying to deal with the consequences of her actions. Nyssa is determined not to fall for her anymore, nope she will be over Sara Lance...that beautiful asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As You

**Author's Note:**

> So Caity is tweeting about Captain Canary and I cringe and throw up a little in my mouth each time.  
> Snart is the kind of guy Teen Sara made out with to prove how different she is compared to Laurel.  
> SHE HAS GROWN AND MATURED PAST THAT AND SNART WAS STARING AT HER ASS FROM DAY ONE! THAT IS NOT WHO YOU HOOK UP WITH YOUNG LADY HAVE SOME SELF RESPECT!  
> Also LoT writer STOP HAVING THOSE TWO ALONE IN LIFE AND DEATH SITUATIONS! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND STOP IT! YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!
> 
> Also I'm debating if I should start making these multi-chapters instead of one shot installments. Let me know what you think!

When Sara came home it was late at night, Lexie was asleep in Laurel’s bed. So that was one thing that she didn’t need to worry about right now. When she came through the door she had all the air squeezed out of her by her mother who told her that if she did that again she’ll kill her.

Sara got a shower, stared at her reflection in the fogged mirror, her eye didn’t seem to be at the turning point from getting darker to healing so she’d have that for awhile, the monitor was itchy and she really wanted to take it off but apparently if you try to take them off they has a tendency to send out mild electroshocks...and sometimes the mild were enough to kill like three guys. She needed a hair cut or trim. Maybe she’d cut it all off. Or dye it like bright green.

“I wish I’d ODed.” She muttered grabbing her fluffy towel robe and wrapping it around herself before walking out and into her room. Her clothes were long gone, she didn’t take everything thankfully, just most. She changed into some pjs going straight for the bed.

“Hey sweetie. I thought you might need these.” Dinah smiled as she entered, bottle of water in hand with a few small white pills in the other. “They’re just advil don’t get excited.” She grimanced at the sight of the needle marks on her arm. “Do you know what you took?”

“No. Not all of it. Not what I was injecting near the end…and middle.”

“Why would you do that sweetie, we had that talk remember. Things that are safe to take when you want to party and are in a safe location, thing you stay the hell away from.”

“I know. I didn’t care. I just needed to not think.”

“That was a sign to get your ass home.” Dinah stressed before sighing and giving up. “We’ll talk about this later. Go to sleep. Oh by the way not sure your father told you or not but he nailed your window shut. He doesn’t seem to care that it’s a fire hazard.”

Sara frowned but nodded. “Night Mom.”

“Good night sweetie.”

* * *

 

Nyssa got the text from Laurel that Sara was back home. That’s all it said. Sara’s back.

Laurel was still away, Oliver Queen was not and he was spending a lot of time with Lexie apparently. She wasn’t fond of that at all.

A part of her wanted to go over there. To go to Sara. But she couldn’t. One high phone call does not erase everything. No matter how badly she wanted it to.

 No, now she was signing up for business classes at Yale, going five days a week since she didn’t need to worry about any trips to Starling as often as possible.

She didn’t like this. She missed Lexie so much and she knew she was missing so much of her growing up. The videos were something but they weren’t enough, just a painful reminder of what she lost.

Her mom was trying to prevent Nyssa from being stuck in some kind of life she didn’t really want. The kind of life that was just constant board meetings and protections for next quarter. How the fuck do you divide a year into quarters, no three months are equal.

She was starting to feel sick just thinking about it. She hated those suits, they could never make them not itchy. But she never would be in charge unless her mother retired and she could easily talk her into turning the business into a more casual dress setting. She could go in looking like one of those stupid ass country bumkins that she saw on that so called history channel. How things were not living in those men’s beards were something she could never fathom.   

“Nyssa what did you want for breakfast?” Yuliya called out trying to give her daughter space, she kept changing her mind between staying the in states or going back to Russia. She understood not knowing what to do but every time she left the country it was pretty expensive. Nyssa had spent more in the past few weeks with her constant mind changing than she usually spent in a year, not in the past year, Nyssa went way too far with the gifts for the Lances.

“I’m not hungry.” Nyssa called back. She only had spot for one more class and she needed to decide what to take. She could take some crazy fun course about mythology, but that was the field that Sara’s mother was into and sure she wasn’t teaching anything at Yale but still, there was chance that she could go in as a guest speaker or Nyssa wouldn’t be able to spend a second in the class without immediately thinking of the Lances. She saw one about the mind set of dictators and she knew it screaming unhealthy but she registered for it. Who knows, maybe her father was one of the subjects that were being studied by the professor who works for the FBI as well as consults with Interpol and MI-6.

“Okay you are going back to talking to Dr. Ivanovich.” Yuliya spoke from the door frame, she clearly was able to see the screen. “You know why taking that class is a bad idea.”

“Or it could give me an insight into what turned someone into that grade of insane that is my father.”

“Fine, but it brings back any kind of memories then you are dropping that class.”

“Deal.”

“Now what are you having for breakfast? Because you are eating breakfast according to Yale it’s the most important meal of the day.”

* * *

 

Laurel was sneaking out of her hotel room, her friend still asleep in the other bed. Phone up to her ear.

“How is she?”

“ **She seems okay. Lexie was already gone to bed when she came home.** ”

“It’s good that I’m not there. Sara would have needed to go to the hospital. Lex up yet?”

“ **No, she was still cuddled into your father when I got up. Sara is still asleep too.** ”

“I don’t understand how she could just walk away.”

“ **I know but she had her reasons. I’m looking for someone she can go see to talk about this with.”**

“What is there to talk about? She walked out and left her daughter. It has always been all about Sara, why did we think that would change just because she had Lexie?”

“ **It did change Laurel. Something happened before she left that put her in a very bad place. We were only a few hours away from loosing her for good yesterday. Just try to remember that.** ”

“Yeah, whatever. Call me when Lexie is up.” Laurel hung up, she didn’t want to deal with Sara. Walking back into the room she grabbed one of the wine coolers out of the mini fridge.

“Morning drinking?” The girl in the next bed asked waking up and catching Laurel in the act.

“Sara is back home so yeah I need a drink.”

“How did the cutie take mommy coming back?”

“She didn’t. Lex was asleep when Sara came home. I can’t see Sara actually dealing with it. I’m actually surprised Mom hasn’t had to leave on a work trip.”

“Next time just say it’s a presidential decree.”

“Presidents don’t make decrees that’s what Queens do. But yeah, we need to have regular morning drinking.”

* * *

 

Sara wakes up hearing laughing and giggles. She frowns and grabs the pillow deciding to cover her head, trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

Her phone keeps beeping and she just glares at it.

She needs to apologise to so many people.

“I know you’re awake, come downstairs we can get you something to eat.” Quentin was in the doorway staring at her. “Any sign of withdraw yet?”

“I don’t know.” Sara muttered. “Is it weird that the person I’m most afraid to face is still in diapers?”

“No she is the one you hurt the most. You can’t just leave when you want to. You are the one person she needs to be able to count on the most.”

“I know.” She sighed. “She was afraid of me Dad. She kept asking for Nyssa and I snapped. Who makes their kid fear them?” Sara had tears stinging her eyes and she didn’t fight when Quentin pull her to him.

“You’ve had a hard few months. Do you know how many times I’ve snapped at you guys when you were little?”

“No.”

“Exactly. In the long run kids don’t remember the small yelling stuff, they remember important things, like spending time with you. Something that you can’t do if you’re in a drug den in a different city.” He started to rub her back. “Now go get a shower, you smell like a hobo then go downstairs and play with your daughter.” He gave her a tight squeeze. “I’d kiss your head like I usually do but I’m worried about what might have attached itself to you.” He eyed said head a little bit longer. “Hang on, I’ll call your mom up here double check you for lice…or crabs. You went to the hospital before the police station right?”

“Yes Dad, I don’t have any STI or diseases.” Sara pushed him away. “I’m getting a shower.”

“Don’t forget to call your sister. Thank her for taking care of Lexie for you.”

Sara finally gave up and checked her phone.

**Laurel: Glad you’re home**

**Laurel: and okay**

Sara wanted to respond but what could she say? She left the phone on her bed and went to the bathroom. Maybe it’ll be easier after a relaxing shower.

* * *

 

Oliver was in the Lance’s living room playing with Lexie. Every day since Laurel left he was with Lexie, watching movies or playing with her. They had gone to Toys R Us and Lexie picked out a few too many toys (according to her grandparents). She did get her 6ft Sock Monkey which she pretty much used as a bed and a 5ft wider monkey which looked like a cartoon.

“Okay so what does Dora need help doing?” Oliver asked from his spot on the floor to Lexie who was sitting in her mini Frozen couch.

“Grandma house.” Lexie answered.

“I guess she isn’t lucky enough to live with her grandma.”

“Nope, normal.” Lexie sighed looking at him. “Shh.”

Oliver made a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth. He was so tired, what was it with kids getting up so early in the morning.

Dora would ask for help and Lexa would tell her what to do and get annoyed when Dora apparently couldn’t hear her.

Oliver heard footsteps on the stairs and looked over to see Sara coming down, hair still wet. He didn’t say anything to her, or try to get Lexie’s attention so she could see her.

“No Swiper!” Lexie yelled looking around the room for something and instead catching sight of her mommy going into the kitchen.

Oliver watched her waiting to see what she would do. Lexie found what she was looking for (a toy gun that shot little darts with suction cups) and aimed it at the screen shooting Swiper right in the head.

“Grandpa shoots bad guys!”

“He does.” Oliver nodded. He kept glancing over at Sara who looked like she was struggling. She stepped out of the kitchen finally after two episodes of Dora.

“Hey sweetie.” Sara entered the room and crouched down arms open. Lexie just looked at her and shot her instead with the toy gun. “I deserved that.” She looked over at Oliver. “What are you doing here?”

“Laurel wanted to make sure Lexie knew she had constants in her life. So I’m hanging with her until Laurel gets back which is in how many more days Lex?”

“Five!”

Sara sat down with them deciding not to ask about the giant monkeys.

“What’s Dora doing Lex?” Sara asked wanting some kind of acknowledgement from her daughter. Lexie just ignored her and moved over to bury her face into Oliver instead. Sara just got up instead heading up to her room.

**Sara: Lexie still won’t come to me Laurel.**

**Laurel: Well you left her. She doesn’t like being abandoned.**

**Sara: She was afraid of me. What kind of mother has her own kid afraid of her? I couldn’t stay.**

**Laurel: Time to grow up and suck it up Sara.**

Sara hated this. She hated how she felt and she hated most of all not knowing how Lexie felt.

**Sara: Where did Lexie get those giant monkeys? They’re like five times her size**

* * *

 

Nyssa was sitting in her room going through her photos. She was enjoying the ones of the red cube that used to be Sara’s car.

It was Laurel’s idea. If Sara wouldn’t keep and it and Nyssa had no intentions to sell it then she might as well get something out of it. Sure entering it into a demolition derby wasn’t the most mature thing she ever did but boy did it feel good.

Her phone was buzzing and it was ruining the bliss she was feeling.

**Sara: I’m sorry Nyssa. I’m sorry for everything.**

Nyssa rolled her eyes going back to the video of someone ramming into the SUV so hard it flipped.

**Sara: I am so sorry.**

**Sara: I was scared.**

**Sara: I’m sorry.**

**Sara: What can I do to make it up to you?**

Nyssa turned the phone on silent and upside down so she wouldn’t see it. She would not give in, she would however change Sara’s icon on her phone, the black and white one of her in that dress sitting on the fountain wasn’t the best one for ignoring her and getting over her. She was going to change it to a puffer fish. Spikey and unattractive.

Ugh. New messages.

**Sara: I know you probably hate me**

**Sara: You should.**

**Sara: I hate me**

“Are you serious!” Nyssa threw the phone at the wall watching it crumble to the ground and seeing the new crack in the wall. “That was very mature…” She got up and picked the phone up off the floor, it was frozen on the picture of Sara. “Had to be so fucking amazing didn’t you.” Okay maybe she just would never fully be over Sara. That was fine. She just had to remind herself not to give in to it.


End file.
